


Time doesn't heal

by crazybat



Category: AFK Arena (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other, i have too many headcanons about them
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazybat/pseuds/crazybat
Summary: Нет, время не лечит, лишь причиняет боль. Даже тем, кто временем может управлять.\Очень много странных хэдканонов. Иногда части это разные АУ или линии времени.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Канон не ищите, его тут нет. Только бред.

1.  
— Во-первых, пошел нахуй, — огромный светящийся палец почти ткнул Золрата в глаз. — А во-вторых, — Золрат почти рассмеялся — вблизи Ортрус выглядел совершенно не опасным. Конечно, за исключением его второй пары рук. Но все же... — Да прекрати ты ржать!  
— Тебя слишком легко вывести из себя, небесный будильник. Это великолепно.

— И почему ты ругаешься? — демон проигнорировал и уже явно прижатые к лицу Ортруса руки - все четыре! - и раздраженное, но едва слышное "да как ты заебал". — Такие маленькие дети не должны ругаться.  
— Я. СТАРШЕ. ТЕБЯ. идиот ты демонический!  
Золрат только расхохотался.

2.  
Здесь (сейчас), посреди разрухи, в мире, что потонул в отчаянии агонии, казалось, ничто не могло нарушить приглушенность тонов.  
Темное небо бросало серую тень на землю, покрытую снегом, чья-то кровь почти сливалась с руинами - красный едва угадывался. Ортрус смотрел на свои руки — и видел все тот же приглушенный серый, вместо небесного золотого. Демоны, обитающие на руинах умирающего мира тоже ничем не выделялись. Но он здесь (сейчас) не за этим. Не за ними.  
Единственный демон, что был ему нужен, единственное существо, что было виновно во всем этом — и единственное яркое пятно в этом царстве серого.  
Золрат почти светился — странным отвратительным демоническим светом. Он был ярче снега, ярче угасающего солнца, словно и не принадлежал этому месту (времени?).  
Бесконечно виновный, бесконечно отвратительный.  
Перекроивший время под свои желания — эгоистичный и терпеливый.  
Изменивший для этого прошлое — то, что никогда не удавалось Ортрусу.  
Смотрящий таким насмешливым и гордым взглядом, что руки сами замахивались для удара.  
Но рано. Сначала необходимо все исправить.  
А потом уже превратить его серую кучку пепла, чтобы не смел, не смел, НЕ СМЕЛ так сиять.

3.  
Идти к своей цели медленно и методично, он так привык, что никто не мешает, что с появлением соперника - все его существо охватывает азарт. И только это может объяснить все те глупости, что он совершает.  
— Забавно, что ты позволяешь мне повторять эту линию раз за разом, позволяя им умирать, — Золрат фактически наслаждается перепалкой, это непривычно, но гораздо лучше, чем убивать смертных. — Ах да, разве ты не делал того же со своей богиней? Или у тебя своя версия... а!  
Он не успевает договорить, внезапно понимая, что перешел какую-то черту. Руки обхватывают Золрата так, что он не может пошевелиться, утягивают вниз, почти прижимая к земле — никогда раньше он не смотрел на Ортруса снизу вверх. Это неправильно, его лицо слишком близко, в золотых глазах пляшет пламя.  
— Я мог бы, — Ортрус почти шепчет - совсем не похоже на его обычный голос, — рассказать тебе эту историю тысячью различных способов. Но конец...  
— Конец, — Золрат повторяет эхом, скорее для себя, почти не слышно, впервые застигнутый врасплох таким образом. Ортрус, кажется, и не слышит:  
— Конец всегда остается одним и тем же.

4.  
— Почему ты постоянно прячешься?  
Голос раздался откуда-то справа и сверху. Этот голос было невозможно перепутать ни с кем, а судя по еле заметной дрожи стрелок — Золрат опять переместился, вот только из прошлого или будущего - не понять. Ортрус приподнял голову:  
— Я никогда не прятался от тебя, демон. Скорее это твоя прерогатива — сбегать и атаковать из временной засады.  
— Я говорил не об этом, — Золрат сделал странное движение - его эквивалент пожимания плечами. Ортрус раздраженно сложил руки на груди — вторые повторили движение.  
— А о чем тогда? — разговор с каждой секундой становился все более и более бессмысленным.  
Золрат в ответ указал на его руки, все еще сложенные в замок.  
— Об этом, — прищурился так, словно это все объясняло. И явно разглядев выражение лица Ортруса, решил все же пояснить, — ты всегда пользуешься только этими руками, прячешься за ними.  
Ортрус только моргнул. Что?  
— Они — часть моего тела, — осторожно произнес он, — конечно я ими пользуюсь.  
— Нет, пользуешься только ими, — возразил демон. — Я никогда не видел, чтобы ты делал что-то маленькими руками.  
— Ты...!  
Золрат только пялился, не реагируя на возмущение. Ортрус же не мог найти слов. Сказать честно, он уже сам не помнил, когда последний раз держал что-то в руках, но признаться в этом врагу — с какой стати? Обе пары рук опустились.  
— Тебе не кажется, что для кого-то вроде тебя, это слишком странный объект для любопытства?  
Золрат проигнорировал фразу, спустившись как раз на уровень рук Ортруса.  
— Они вообще осязаемые...? — и попытался дотронуться.  
Ортрус взревел:  
— ДОВОЛЬНО!  
Удар был слабым, но демон отшатнулся - скорее от неожиданности.  
— Ну что, достаточно осязаемо?  
— Нет, — когтистые пальцы впились в ладони Ортруса, и он только закрыл глаза.

5.  
Все остановилось: смолкли все звуки, замерли люди и животные, воздух стал густым и тяжелым.  
Время никуда не делось — Золрат все еще чувствовал его —, но словно за все эти века забыло, как идти само по себе и теперь мир вздрагивал в одном повторяющимся мгновении, не давая прорваться в будущее, не давая вернуться в прошлое.  
Какой смысл иметь возможность перемещаться во времени, если все время осталось в настоящем?  
Ярость и почему-то обида: Золрат знал единственное существо, что могло управлять временным потоком почти напрямую. Небесные часы, его главный противник. Ортрус. Что могло вообще случиться, чтобы довести мир до такого?  
***  
Что-то могло.  
Ортрус полулежал на земле сломанной игрушкой: раскинутые руки, осколки разбитого циферблата. И погасшие глаза.  
Золрат медленно опустился рядом.  
— Это был не я. Правда, не я.  
Тишина словно хотела вжать в землю, звуки голоса даже не были слышны ему самому, но Золрат продолжал говорить:  
— Как ты нашел себе более опасного врага, небесный?  
И теперь я даже не могу уйти отсюда, даже не могу изменить что-то.  
Заперт здесь, заперт в одном бесконечном миге. С тем, что от тебя осталось... Выпусти меня!  
Демон резко дернул Ортруса на себя, но добился лишь того, что тело окончательно рухнуло на землю.  
— Ортрус, — Золрат ощупывал остатки циферблата. Ничего не осталось, — отпусти меня. Пожалуйста...

6.  
Каждый раз Золрат словно пытается застать врасплох: возникая из другого времени, бесшумно подлетая из-за спины, хватая за руки. Вот и сейчас демон проскользнул между циферблатом и спиной Ортруса, обвил руками за шею. Непредсказуемый. Ожидаемый.  
— Что тебе нужно, демон?  
Золрат не ответил, барабаня когтями по золотым наплечникам.  
— Золрат?  
Стук прекратился, но раздался приглушенный удивленный звук. Кажется, демон очень сильно задумался.  
— Да, точно. Насчет твоих крыльев.  
— Каких крыльев?  
Золрат мягко провел ладонью по перьям, Ортрус в ответ повел плечами.  
— Этих. Не знаю как они правильно называются. Это же крылья?  
— Слушай, — Ортрус попытался вывернуться, но не особо преуспел, —твое любопытство совершенно ненормально.  
— Это должны быть крылья, разве нет? — Золрат хмыкнул. — Или ты сам не знаешь?  
— Или я сам не знаю, — подтвердил Ортрус.  
— Твое равнодушие к самому себе тоже ненормально.  
— Это не твое дело, демон.  
— Теперь и мое.

7.  
Ортрус слишком яркий, чтобы на него можно было смотреть. Селестиал, небесное существо, пылающий и солнечный.  
Он ослепляет, заставляет щурить единственный глаз, не дает разглядеть будущее, затмевая варианты своим присутствием и огнем.  
Золрату всегда казались глупыми мотыльки, летящие к убивающему их огню, но сейчас он мог их понять. Хотелось быть настолько близко, насколько это возможно, но только лишь чтобы понять. Чтобы своими руками разобрать Небесные Часы на части, рассмотреть каждую деталь, сделать так, чтобы он позволил наконец видеть будущее рядом с ним. Видеть его в будущем. Разобраться, собрать, переделать.  
Огромные руки Ортруса холодны, но от них можно увернуться. Взгляд же селестиала обжигающе горяч и Золрат так близко, его почти сжигает от чужих прикосновений, но все еще недостаточно близко, не дотянуться, не хватает совсем немного.  
Протянутая к часам рука перехвачена маленькими теплыми ладонями и Золрат больше не может бороться, вокруг него только яркий свет. Напротив — сияющие небесным огнем глаза.  
Золрат больше не хочет бороться.

8.  
— В том, что ты сейчас делаешь, есть хоть какой-нибудь смысл?  
— Безусловно.  
— Ты... просто облокотился на меня?  
— Определенно.  
— Слушай, небесный будильник, ты меня вообще слушаешь?!  
— Что ты сказал? 

Ортрус покрутил головой, надеясь найти наиболее удобный угол, но не преуспел. Пришлось открыть глаза. Что же, если демон настолько недоволен, значит все хорошо.  
— Может все таки объяснишь, какого хера ты решил на мне вздремнуть?!  
— Гоняться за тобой сквозь время слишком утомительно, но если я все же тебя поймал — будешь моей подушкой.  
— ...подУШКОЙ!?  
— Не ори, демон. Вся ваша раса должна нам и всему миру за все разрушения и смерти.  
— Гениально, будильник. Я в этом не участвовал.  
— О, это я знаю. Поэтому всего лишь подушка. Потом что-нибудь еще придумаю.  
— Я думал, что подземные жители наглые, но это...  
— Ну, если бы ты хотя бы сопротивлялся...  
— Эм.  
— О том и речь, демон.

9.  
Когтистые пальцы сомкнулись вокруг запястий и Ортрус малодушно порадовался, что носит наручи — сквозь них прикосновения ощущались не так остро. Но даже приглушенно — почти больно и почему-то холодно.  
Сражаться с демонами в полномасштабной войне это одно, подпустить же врага настолько близко к себе — совершенно другой уровень опасности.  
Но больше всего присутствие Золрата... раздражало. Невозмутимость и спокойствие трескались от напора не в меру любопытного демона, заставляя сердиться, заставляя _хотеть_ расправиться с помехой, а не просто поймать существо, изменяющее ткань времени по своему усмотрению.  
Не отступать и не бежать — и только вперед, в лапы демона, к собственной победе. Один на один он не проиграет.  
~~~  
Демоны не чувствуют жалости, им не знакомо сострадание или сочувствие. Золрат, конечно же, не исключение.  
Золрат знает все обо всех — во всех ветках реальности. Он знает как много людей должно было родиться, но не родилось только из-за того, что они мешали его планам. Знает — и давно сбился со счета. Смертные со своими проблемами, своими войнами и планами ему не интересны. Все их жизни у него на ладони, подчиняются повороту песочных часов.  
Время меняется по его желанию, и медленно, но мир движется к своему краху.  
Пока Золрат не обнаруживает, что небожители совсем не оставили этот мир. Пока не понимает, что не может видеть будущее своего врага.  
Пока их погони сквозь время не превращаются для него в игру, навязчивую идею увидеть и понять.  
Золрат не может видеть варианты будущего для селестиала, не может понять существо, настолько на него похожее, настолько же отличающееся. Селестиал преследует его молча, небесные часы ругаются и обвиняют. Ортрус срывается на полный ярости крик и почти теряет контроль — над собой, над временем.  
Демонам не свойственно поступать наперекор своим убеждениям и желаниям. Золрат, конечно же, не исключение.  
Настолько близко, что даже неосторожным движением можно навсегда уничтожить врага. Золрат протягивает руку к циферблату...  
...и исчезает во временном портале.  
Потом. У него еще целая вечность на эту погоню.

10.  
Обычно Золрат не участвует в масштабных нападениях — все же его стезя скорее планирование и постепенное изменение реальности, а не открытый бой. Но среди сражающихся мелькает знакомый силуэт и интерес перевешивает осторожность. Демон следит за одушевленными часами гораздо больше, чем за ходом боя — эту попытку все равно отобьют, не нужна даже способность видеть будущее.  
А Ортрус... действует странно: бьет, словно не видит, нет, он не промахнулся ни разу, но Золрат знает как Небесные Часы двигается обычно и эти движения сейчас уж слишком замедлены и неловки. Что-то явно не так.  
Бой уже почти движется к завершению, а небо понемногу темнеет. Демон времени уже и сам не рад, что решил присоединиться, подземных жителей теснят и уничтожают, но Ортрус внезапно замирает посреди удара. Несколько мелких демонов пытаются атаковать, но Золрат отметает их хвостом в сторону: "Сам его прикончу".  
Селестиал явно не здесь — оглядывается, словно ищет кого-то, но глаза пустые и какие-то потухшие.  
— Я не...  
Это жалкое бормотание настолько не похоже на обычный голос Ортруса, что Золрат в ответ срывается на крик и когда селестиал не реагирует, со всей силы залепляет ему пощечину. Удар проходит по шлему и руку обжигает.  
— Какого хера ты творишь?!  
Наконец взгляд Ортруса становится осмысленным, но вместо ответа тот просто оседает на землю. Почти падает, но продолжает просто смотреть.  
— Небесные Часы, ты чего? Забыл как сражаться?  
Качает головой. Но все еще не отвечает. Вокруг них все еще идет сражение, но на Золрата давит молчание его личного врага.  
— Ортрус? — хотелось встряхнуть селестиала, убедиться, что тот реален, в сознании, здесь.. но что-то останавливает. — Что случилось?

11.  
— Селестиалы же не празднуют хеллоуин?  
Ортрус пожал плечами, причем вторые руки попытались повторить жест, но из-за отсутствия плеч не преуспели.  
— Считай, что это моя блажь.  
— Блажь небесного жителя? Пугать людей? Я на тебя плохо влияю.  
— Отчего же... пугать, — глаза его сверкали такой невыносимой энергией, что Золрат неосознанно прижал хвост крепче к песочным часам. — Удивить скорее. А пугать я могу и тебя, демон.  
— Очень плохо влияю, — пробормотал Золрат. — Прекращай, небесный будильник, я тебя не боюсь. И имей в виду, что никто из наших костюмы не носит — это уже смертные придумали.  
— Да, вы все и так уродливые. А мне что делать в таком случае?  
— Тыкву вместо шлема на голову напяль — точно всех удивишь. Некоторые еще и со смеху помрут, гарантирую.  
— Тыкву? — Ортрус на секунду прищурился. — А, я понял, это шутка. Ты обиделся, что я назвал тебя уродливым?  
— Конечно. Конечно это шутка, тыква у тебя на голове просто сгорит.  
— Золрат.  
— Ты серьезно? Не надейся даже. И если ищешь рычаги влияния - сразу вали нахер.  
— Прямо здесь? Это непристойно.  
— Непри... — Золрат запнулся, — Ты умеешь шутить?! — Ортрус в ответ только довольно щурился. — Все, теперь точно вали... праздновать. А тыкву все равно возьми — пригодится.


	2. Chapter 2

1.  
Вокруг — сплошным мельтешащим потоком наступают демоны. Крики людей сливаются с голосами подземных тварей, это почти дезориентирует, оглушая, но Ортрус не обращает внимания, его не трогают крики — он уже видел все это, слышал все это. Небесный город рушился более десятков раз и в какой-то момент это перестало приносить боль. В какой-то момент чужие жизни перестали иметь значение — так же, как и его собственная. Он подставлялся, но Дара всегда уходила раньше.  
Дара... Ортрус оглянулся, но не увидел богиню. Бой, тем не менее, продолжался. Только почему над его головой затянутое тучами небо? Где отсветы небесного города? И где Дара? Он же... "Ортрус..." он же уже... "Мне нужно попросить тебя об очень важной вещи..." он столько раз возвращал ее... "После того, как начнется бой. Даже если мы проиграем. Даже если я умру. Перестань отматывать время." Что... произошло? "Если смерть — моя судьба, то ты не сможешь изменить её."  
Вокруг крики людей и демонов сливались в одно, а Ортрус не мог понять, где и когда он находится. "Ортрус... перестань... отматывать... время..."  
Демоны словно избегают его. Что-то неправильно. "Ортрус... перестань..."  
Кто-то кричит прямо перед его лицом. "Ортрус..."  
Голова селестиала резко дергается в сторону — от удара.  
— Какого хера ты творишь?! — не голос даже, а какой-то потусторонний хрип — так разговаривают демоны. Вернее даже один конкретный демон. Золрат.  
Ортрус медленно фокусирует на нем взгляд. Посреди битвы тот почему-то подлетел к нему... и.… внезапно Ортрус вспоминает — Дара давно мертва. Оседает на землю, демон вслед за ним.  
— Небесные часы, ты чего? Забыл, как сражаться?  
Ортрус качает головой, но не отвечает. Он тогда... не справился?  
— Ортрус? — На этот раз голос демона звучит гораздо мягче. Золрат протягивает руку, но останавливает движение. — Что случилось? 

2.  
Вокруг все почти кричало: "Тебе здесь не место!"  
Золрат чувствовал этот безмолвный крик даже физически — шевелиться было больно, сам воздух препятствовал попыткам попасть хотя бы на пару метров вперед в поле его зрения, а случайные прикосновения к постройкам заставляли думать о том, что с одной рукой демоны тоже существуют и даже опасные. Приходилось искать хотя бы немного темные уголки в этом царстве света, сворачиваться вокруг песочных часов, отдыхая... и прячась.  
Он не думал, стоит оно того или нет — сейчас его вело любопытство, помноженное на демоническое упрямство. Слишком сильно было желание понять своего врага, а это значило, что необходимо увидеть все его существование — с самого начала.  
Золрат наконец достиг того, что искал. Башня с часами, казалось, сверкала сильнее, чем все здесь находящееся, но не слепила. Демон чувствовал движение стрелок, движение времени и силы возвращались. Время — это то, ради чего он здесь, но в данном отрезке времени есть только часы и его врага не существует.  
Только удивительные Небесные Часы. Хотелось рассмеяться, Золрат настолько часто называл так Ортруса, что даже сам забыл — почему. Хорошее напоминание.  
В блеске мерцающей башки промелькнуло что-то и Золрату показалось, что вместо циферблата на него смотрят горящие глаза. Смотрят — и не узнают.  
Пора уходить, встречаться с селестиалами в его планы не входило. Даже с Ортрусом. Особенно с Ортрусом. 

3.  
Как оказалось, это был первый раз после почти вечности затворничества, когда Ортрус решил вмешаться в сражение. "И последний", заявил Золрат, глядя на неподвижного селестиала. Ортрус не реагировал ни на что.  
Атака была отбита, и никто не заметил, что селестиал исчез еще до окончания битвы — уведенный демоном под землю.  
— Ты не будешь со мной спорить? — Золрат терял терпение и приближался к той точке, когда кроме желания наорать ничего больше не остается. Кончик его хвоста нервно дергался из стороны в сторону, тихонько постукивая по песочным часам.  
— Нет.  
— Да еб твою... Ортрус, в чем проблема? Я, демон времени, фактически запрещаю тебе — селестиалу и самым настоящим часам — участвовать в битвах. Тебя это вообще никак не смущает?!  
Последние слова демон уже прокричал и Ортрус наконец поднял на него глаза.  
— Сейчас ты вполне можешь сказать мне убить себя — я сделаю это. Мне уже все равно.  
Золрат отшатнулся и зажмурился, лишь бы не видеть подобное, но все же быстро взял себя в руки.  
— Если ты был таким же сразу после первого нападения подземных жителей, — Ортрус бесстрастно пожал плечами, — то неудивительно, что про тебя с тех пор никто не слышал.  
— Смертные считают, что время лечит, — Ортрус понемногу оживал, но все еще выглядел так, словно видел что-то очень далекое. Золрат постарался придвинуться как можно ближе к селестиалу.  
— Это ложь.  
— Да нет, их может и лечит. А таких как мы оно не щадит.  
— Как мы? — Золрат почти лег на песочные часы, рассматривая селестиала снизу вверх.  
— Как мы, — Ортрус замолчал и во внезапной тишине Золрат понял, что слышит движение механизма часов Ортруса. Демона пробрала дрожь. — Почему ты вытащил меня из сражения, Золрат? Полагаю, я бы не выбрался самостоятельно, ты мог бы покончить со мной даже не своими руками. Твой любимый способ, разве нет?  
— Я... не знаю, — тихо откликнулся Золрат и понял, что даже не солгал. Он больше не понимал, что делает и зачем, если это касается Ортруса. 

4.  
Ортрус и Золрат не могут убить друг друга.  
Причинить боль, покалечить — сколько угодно. Но уничтожить не могут.  
Впервые, когда они действительно сошлись в попытке разобраться друг с другом, ударив не в рукопашную, а всеми силами, что у них были, содрогнулась сама ткань времени. Это того не стоит.

5.  
"Только бы не сорваться, только бы не сорваться, только бы не сорваться..."  
Ортрус чувствовал клокочущую внутри энергию: пламя ярости, рожденное еще в самом первом бою, почти исчезнувшее под чувством боли и вины, сейчас подпитывалось злостью на демона времени.  
С каждой неудачной попыткой поймать демона, контроль давал все больше сбоев и Ортрус дрожал, пытаясь успокоиться, пытаясь вернуть механизму часов размеренность. Стрелки протестующе звенели, но подчинялись воле разума; подавить эмоции было сложнее и они превращались в силу, которую Ортрус не мог позволить себе использовать.   
Хуже того: демон еще и пытался подшучивать над ним. Низкий хриплый хохот отдавался эхом в голове, не давая сосредоточиться, путая мысли, заглушая доводы разума. Ортрусу казалось, что он сходит с ума.  
"Просто заткнись, заткнись, заткнись..."  
— Неужели все селестиалы такие невыносимые зануды или это мне достался такой экземпляр? — Золрат полюбил возникать из ниоткуда лишь для того, чтобы добавить к своему ужасающему характеру эффект неожиданности. — Что скажешь, Небесный Будильник?   
"Просто заткнись уже"  
Контролировать себя уже почти больно и Ортрус не хочет отвечать. Не может. Все силы уходят на то, чтобы не размазать демона по временной линии одним ударом. О, это было бы так просто — и так долго пришлось бы восстанавливать время из осколков. Нельзя.  
— Иногда мне кажется, что ты немой.  
"Не твой, захлопнись"  
— Нет, серьезно, скажи что-нибу...  
— ПРОСТО ЗАТКНИСЬ НАХРЕН, ПОКА Я НЕ УНИЧТОЖИЛ ТЕБЯ ВМЕСТЕ С ПОЛОВИНОЙ ИСТОРИИ МИРА!  
Ортрус в ярости замахивается для удара.  
"НАДО ИСПЕПЕЛИТЬ ЭТУ ТВАРЬ"  
Золрат ошарашен, но не напуган. В его взгляде почему-то... восторг, совершенно дикий восторг и Ортрус приходит в себя буквально за мгновение до удара. Ярость никуда не делась, она все еще разъедает его изнутри, но теперь селестиал может понять, что что-то не так.  
— Что ты со мной сделал..? — Руки почему-то отсвечивают кроваво-малиновым, каждое движение механизма отдает болью. — Что ты сделал, ебанный демон...  
— Это не я.  
Ортрус падает на колени, не слыша ответа. Он может видеть только свои пальцы, отвратительно красного оттенка, словно в крови всех погибших, что он видел в первой войне.  
— Что ты сделал со мной...  
— Это был не я... — хриплый шепот.

Когда Ортрус наконец окончательно приходит в себя, Золрата здесь уже нет. Руки — привычно-золотистые, в душе только горечь, словно и не было той вспышки ярости. Но она была и это селестиал уже понять не в силах.   
Подземные жители отравляли все, к чему прикасались. И если такое влияние действует даже для небесных жителей, то все они в большой опасности. Весь мир, вся линия времени в большой опасности.


	3. Chapter 3

Из всех возможных вариантов, из всех вероятностей, из всех решений — Золрат оказывается в этой ситуации раз за разом.   
Ортрус не знает что такое снисхождение к себе, прекрасно понимает пределы своих возможностей, но не может остановиться. А потому каждый раз, каждый бой, несмотря на огромное количество причин "против", Золрат почти уносит селестиала на руках с поля боя.   
Они не способны убить друг друга сами, они не могут допустить, чтобы другого убил кто-то третий. Золрат привык умирать, теряя физическое тело, вновь и вновь открывая глаза в войде. Больно, но это лишь тело и гораздо больнее, когда на грани оказывается Ортрус.   
Тело селестиала теплое и внезапно миниатюрное — под доспехами и украшениями, под тенью циферблата, за второй парой рук этого и не видно, нужно было подойти настолько близко, нужно было лишь прикоснуться. Невероятно могущественный, сияющий, безжалостный к врагам и к себе. Но Золрат видел насколько Ортрус может быть хрупким. Ни одна атака не ранила селестиала так сильно, как его собственное обращение с собой.   
— Просто поставь меня на землю, я сам могу вернуться.   
Ортрус в сознании. Он почти не может двигаться, и лежит, запрокинув голову, удерживаемый Золратом. Упрямый. Сам селестиал бы сказал "упорный", но Золрату нравится именно это слово, оно заставляет думать о том, что небесный будильник не такой уж и идеальный смотритель времени.   
— Решил добраться ползком?   
Почти незаметная пауза, когда Ортрус пытается сжать кулаки и вернуть контроль над второй парой рук — безуспешно.   
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я в порядке.   
— Конечно.   
Они молчат какое-то время. Золрат в который раз радуется, что циферблат сам следует за ними и нести еще и его не нужно. Ортрус, кажется, все же потерял сознание, либо просто устал смотреть вверх без возможности двигаться и просто закрыл глаза.   
— Поставь меня.   
Нет, это уже даже не упрямство, а какая-то глупость.   
— Здесь немного осталось.   
— Именно. Отсюда очень хорошо просматривается территория. Как ты думаешь, что подумают, если увидят подобную картину?   
Золрат замирает. Ну конечно.   
— Ты упадешь.   
От Ортруса доносится тихий смешок.   
— Я в полном порядке. Но тебе, кажется, слишком нравится носить меня на руках.   
— Это не... ладно.   
Он осторожно спускает ноги селестиала на землю, мимолетно удивляется железной хватке крошечных ладоней, что вцепляются в него, пока Ортрус ищет устойчивое положение на своих двоих, и все же отпускает.   
Ортрус не парит как обычно, его ноги на земле, сам селестиал почти видимо дрожит, цвет пламени побледнел на пару тонов, но он стоит и точно не собирается никуда падать.   
Селестиал поднимает взгляд:   
— Видишь, я же говорил.   
Золрат кивает.   
— Тогда, до встречи.   
"Береги себя, хренов ты будильник"   
— Да, до встречи.   
"Спасибо"   
Они не говорят этого, это не нужно говорить, это неправильно говорить, но они знают — оба.

***

После того, как Золрат исчез во временном портале — неужели нельзя перемещаться нормально, почему ему постоянно неймется так — Ортрус огляделся и, лишь удостоверившись, что вокруг никого, позволил себе медленно опуститься на землю. Не рухнуть, хотя очень хотелось и ноги немилосердно подкашивались, а почти сползти, цепляясь за циферблат. Все же в чем-то этот демон прав и загонять себя до такой степени нельзя, это и больно, и опасно, но не воспользоваться шансом отвлечь Золрата от это манипуляций со временем было выше его сил. А даже если он перейдет грань — что значит жизнь одного селестиала против возможности избавить мир от источника искажений времени?  
Ортрус лишь надеялся, что до этого дойдет еще не скоро и Золрат так и будет мотаться между ним и своими перекраиваниями времени, срывая себе планы.  
У селестиала никогда не было иллюзий насчет отношения Золрата — тот никогда бы не пожертвовал своей целью ради чего-либо еще, тем более ради кого-то другого. Ловушка для обоих? Но Ортрус знает как играть в такие игры.  
Жизнь, тем не менее, стала гораздо более яркой и интересной. И в кой то веки, не бесполезной!   
А боль и нахождение на грани — ничто, как и его желания.  
Пора возвращаться домой.


	4. Chapter 4

И снова все меняется, и снова все необходимо вернуть к порядку.  
Ортрус, даже будучи часами, уже потерял счет изменениям — может частично из-за того, что сейчас больше обращал внимание на причину. На виновника.  
Золрат словно искал встречи, дразня своим присутствием, позволяя селестиалу увидеть себя и исчезая лишь в самый последний момент, пока, наконец, не начал оставаться. Временные линии становились все более нестабильными и Ортрусу не оставалось ничего больше, чем как исправлять все в присутствии демона времени. Под пристальным изучающим взглядом, что неимоверно раздражало, но достать заклятого противника было невозможно — оставшиеся без внимания линии времени почти рассыпались, вынуждая бросить погоню. Близко и так недосягаемо.  
***  
— Ты красиво работаешь.  
Ортрус от неожиданности вздрогнул и обернулся. Демон наблюдал с таким искренним интересом, словно и не был тем, кто изначально был причиной творящегося хаоса во времени.  
— А, я тебя отвлекаю? Хорошо, молчу.  
Селестиал еще поколебался, но все же вернулся к своим манипуляциям. Только теперь взгляд Золрата буквально жег его насквозь, сбивая с мысли, не давая сосредоточится. Наконец, Ортрус не выдержал.  
— Прекрати.   
— Я ничего не делаю, — понимать интонации в том адском хрипе, который служил Золрату голосом, было очень проблематично, но сейчас Ортрусу слышалась насмешка и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы забыть о своей изначальной цели.  
— Именно в этом и дело. Тебе нужно какое-то другое хобби, кроме как рассматривать меня с упорством маньяка.  
Золрат фыркнул и медленно ответил, явно подбирая слова.  
— У меня уже есть хобби, Ортрус.  
— Разрушать линии времени это не хобби.  
— Нет, — демон захохотал, — конечно нет. Нет. Я коллекционирую часы.  
Теперь настала очередь Ортруса осторожно отвечать.  
— И.. большая коллекция у тебя?  
— Я подбираю часы по необычному функционалу, так что не очень большая. В конце концов, в мире не так уж много интересных часов, — Ортрус лишь поморщился, а демон тем временем продолжал. — На самом деле, сейчас у меня только двое часов. Мои - ты их знаешь, объяснять не нужно - и еще одни, долбанутые.  
— Долбанутые? — тоскливо переспросил Ортрус, уже понимая, что Золрат над ним издевается.  
— Да! — Голос раздался настолько близко, что селестиал дернулся в сторону. — Очень даже себе. Зато, они умеют разговаривать, представляешь?  
— Это... — "интересно", чуть не ответил Ортрус на автомате, но внезапно понял. Часы с необычным функционалом. Говорят. Это существо смеет... Вот только сил злиться уже не было. — Ты, гребанное демоническое уебище...  
— Вообще-то, меня зовут Золрат, ты уже забыл?  
— Уебывай отсюда, демон. Ты и так испортил уже все, что мог.


	5. Chapter 5

Ужасающий в своем великолепии конец мира Золрат осматривал с гордостью — для того, чтобы найти и реализовать именно эту ветку событий понадобилось много сил и терпения. Конечно же это того стоило. Демоны ликовали и Золрат хотел бы ликовать вместе с ними, но не мог. Гордился, но не мог радоваться.  
Каким-то чудом выжившие смертные пытались сопротивляться, все зря — с каждым днем их становилось все меньше и меньше. Интереснее было наблюдать за богами и прочим небесным пантеоном — умирали они медленнее и страшнее, да и сражались ни в пример сильнее. Даже они умирали.  
_Ортрус погиб одним из первых._  
Было в этом что-то от несправедливости — за всю их вражду и за все встречи-сражения Золрат привык к мрачному лицу Небесных Часов, к вечному осуждению и к схватках на равных. Хотелось похвастаться тем, чего он добился, хотелось увидеть реакцию селестиала, лишь чтобы насмехаться над чужим возмущением... зависимость. О да, Золрат знал, что это такое. Демоны часто попадали в ловушку собственных желаний и некоторые даже сходили с ума. Конечно, никто из могущественных подземных жителей не потерял разум, это лишь шваль не может с собой справиться, но  
_Ортрус не застал конец мира._  
сейчас Золрат ощущал, что балансирует на грани.  
~~~  
— Ты был прав, это действительно красиво.  
Знакомый голос. Знакомая фигура. Все такой же яркий. Но...  
Этого. Не может. Быть.  
— Ортрус?!  
Селестиал оборачивается к Золрату и тому хочется закричать — невозможно.  
— Что-то не так, Золрат?  
Он не может говорить, почти теряет дар речи.  
— Я...  
Ортрус приближается почти вплотную. От него все так же веет теплом, все глаза демона слепит, слышно мерное тиканье часов. Это настолько реально, что пугает.  
— Все в порядке, Золрат, — и одна из рук Ортруса касается его лица. — Ты закончил работу, правда? Ты молодец, все хорошо, — остальные руки обнимают демона и он не может пошевелиться. Он... не хочет шевелиться.  
Ничего не в порядке. Голос дрожит.  
— Ортрус?  
— Да?  
— Ты умер.  
Мгновение тишины, за которое Золрат почти приходит в себя.  
— Я знаю, — наконец отвечает селестиал. — Но ведь я тебе нужен.  
Не он, наконец понимает Золрат. В осознании скорее больше боли, чем облегчения.  
— Нет, не нужен.  
Ортрус - не-Ортрус - смотрит недоверчиво, да, врать самому себе не имеет смысла.  
— Ты - не он.  
Наваждение кивает.  
— Он мертв, а я прямо здесь. Прямо сейчас. С тобой. Разве тебе не это было нужно? Золрат...  
Золрат задыхается. Ему не нужно дышать, но от этой интонации голосом Ортруса, от этих слов — мир вокруг сжимается и давит.  
— Нет...  
— Нет? Золрат, успокойся, все хорошо...  
— Нет!  
Вспышка огня и наваждение рассеивается. Демон опускается на землю, оборачивается вокруг песочных часов и закрывает глаза. Руки дрожат. Он весь дрожит. Кажется, что мир дрожит тоже.  
Легче не стало. Не станет.  
Ортрус... поможет. Если его вернуть.  
~~~  
Прорваться сквозь завесу времени для демона проще простого, найти нужный момент немного муторно, но тоже не составляет труда и поэтому Золрат возникает за спиной Ортруса прямо во время сражения. Лишь незадолго до его смерти.  
Селестиал оборачивается, Золрат почти смеется от контраста мягкого наваждения и этого резкого, злого и решительного взгляда настоящего Ортруса.  
— Опять твои фокусы, — даже не вопрос, на вопросы у Небесных Часов уже нет сил, он вымотан битвой и даже небольшая ошибка может привести к гибели. Нет, теперь не приведет. — Убирайся отсюда, демон.  
Золрат отмахивается, протягивает руки к своему извечному противнику.  
— Пойдем отсюда вместе, Ортрус, — хочется вцепиться и потащить силой.  
— Это еще. С какой стати, — удивления там тоже нет, как и интереса, каждая секунда приближает смерть, а они тут разговаривают!  
— Ты умрешь.  
— Вполне вероятно, — соглашается Ортрус бесстрастно. Ему что, все равно? — Тебе это только на руку в любом случае.  
— Нет, я видел как ты умрешь.  
Вот теперь селестиал заинтересован, но больше скорее насторожен.  
— И ты решил, что вернуться во времени, чтобы отменить чью-то смерть, — в голосе слышна сталь, почему-то смешанная с болью, — это хорошая идея?  
_Ортрус вырывается_  
— Ортрус...  
_Золрат не может его остановить, не может пошевелиться_  
— Пожалуйста...  
_он просто наблюдает, на этот раз с другого ракурса._  
Нет, нужно попытаться снова.  
***  
Он решает молчать о перемещениях во времени.  
Демон возникает за спиной Ортруса лишь немногим раньше конца, селестиал занят боем и даже небольшая ошибка может привести к гибели. Ортрус явно чувствует присутствие своего злейшего врага, коротко оборачивается, и этого достаточно.  
_Золрат не может отвести взгляд._  
Нет, опять ошибка, нужно сделать еще одну попытку.  
***  
Золрату кажется, что кроме рук дрожат и часы, воплощающие его силу, иначе объяснить как он смог опоздать, перемещаясь в конкретный момент не получалось.  
— Ортрус!  
И да — опоздал, буквально на какое-то мгновение, но селестиал успевает его заметить. Заметить и даже крикнуть в ответ:  
— Прекрати! Это!  
Но Золрат не может, нужно попытаться снова.  
***  
Он сбился со счета в конечном итоге. Переместиться удавалось когда и куда угодно, но только не туда и когда демону времени было необходимо. Ортрус явно понял, что происходит, но поговорить с ним просто не удавалось — перемещения сбивались все сильнее и сильнее. Золрат ловил взгляды селестиала: ярость сменилась недоумением, а потом жалостью и демон сорвался — последняя попытка загнала его в почти самое начало.  
Свет. Все, что окружало его — свет.  
Золрат смутно помнил, что уже был здесь — зачем?  
— Что ты такое?  
Золрат с трудом сфокусировался на реальности. Перед ним снова стоял Ортрус. Живой, яркий, с неподдельным изучающим интересом во взгляде, ни следа затаенной боли, ни ярости, ни отвращения.  
Золрат почти отшатнулся. Слишком далеко.  
— Твоя погибель, — рявкнул он, рванувшись, назад, в конец мира, к крикам и смертям, к вечному одиночеству.


	6. Chapter 6

Тонкие пальцы скользят по телу, мягко гладят веки, заставляя закрывать слепые глаза — один за другим, заставляя щурить единственный зрячий глаз и желать никогда, никогда не всплывать на поверхность реальности, утопая в ощущениях. Ортрус... очень быстро учился. От непоколебимой бесчувственной статуи, идеального механизма и хранителя потока времени и до того, кем он стал сейчас — должно было пройти больше времени, но время - их стихия. Мысли Золрата путались. Ограниченный в обзоре, отрезанный от возможности видеть все реальности одновременно, он мог только чувствовать настоящий момент. Вселенная сузилась до прикосновений чужих рук: ледяных, за которые было так невообразимо легко держаться, и горячих, продолжающих исследовать тело демона. В тумане осознания Золрат видел только слепящий свет огня селестиала, потом погасло и это.

— Не думал, что демоны могут спать.  
Золрат смотрел снизу вверх в лицо Ортруса и силился вспомнить как он оказался лежащим на коленях селестиала. Последнее, что он помнил... нет, лучше не думать об этом. Демон шевельнул хвостом, нащупывая песочные часы — они были на месте. И все же, что-то изменилось. В мире, в ощущениях. Неуловимо, но очень явно.  
Не дождавшись реакции, Ортрус продолжил:  
— Ты был так настойчив в попытках изучить меня, что я взял на себя смелость узнать все, что только можно — о демонах. О тебе. Это было... познавательно, — глаза горели неподдельным интересом.  
— И что интересного узнал?  
— А тебе не понравилось сегодняшнее..? хм. Об этом не пишут, но некоторые тексты вполне явно говорят... то есть...  
Ортрус сбился с мысли и Золрат все же сполз с его коленей.  
— Что?  
— Что внешний вид подземных жителей и даже самовосприятие не коррелируют с биологической функцией.  
— А, — Золрат зажмурился, — надо было сжечь это к херам.  
— Врут? — Ортруса, кажется, интересовало это лишь с точки зрения знания.  
— Ну, видимо, не совсем, раз уж ты свои идеи для близкого общения подчерпнул оттуда. А так я не знаю. Где ты видел биологическую функцию у демона?  
Селестиал кивает.  
— Рад, что на тебе это сработало. А то с таким количеством противоречащих друг другу фактов и описаний можно и запутаться, — Ортрус замолчал. — Хотя то, что ты похож скорее на самку — это факт.  
Золрат издал возмущенный крик под аккомпанемент смеха Ортруса и попал в захват всеми четырьмя руками селестиала, пытаясь вцепиться тому когтями в лицо.  
— Да шучу я..!  
— Охереть шутка, самое то от оживших часов.


	7. Chapter 7

Комната кружилась.  
Попытка даже сесть на кровати вызывала ощущение дезориентации и оттого — тотальной беспомощности. Перед глазами все еще и расплывалось, как будто ему было мало всего остального. Лежать плохо — не та плоскость, не то занятие. Сидеть, впрочем, чуть ли не хуже: в попытке встать мир так и норовил уплыть куда-то вбок, в очередной раз заставляя влетать в стену. Бродить же по комнатам в бесконечном и бессмысленном повторении уже не было сил.  
Война давно окончилась, вторжение демонов подавлено и миру внезапно оказались не нужны те, кто был только воином. Они все допустили ошибку — не стоило пытаться общаться со смертными. Защищать их от демонов, иногда помогать с другими делами - да, но вливаться в их общество не стоило. Смертным гораздо легче воспринимать селестиалов самими собой, если они недосягаемы - так и никто друг другу не мешал, а попытки наладить контакт лишь заставили всех думать о селестиалах как о "соседях с суперспособностями". Соседями, странными и избегаемыми, они и стали.  
Ортрус спрятал лицо в ладонях, надеясь, что если он закроет глаза, то станет легче. Не стало. Зато сзади его обхватили за талию когтистые руки, сминая ткань рубашки.  
— Ты опять рано встал, — голос разорвал звенящую тишину, чему Ортрус был только рад. — Плохо, да?  
— Нормально, — селестиал отнял руки от лица и вцепился в край кровати, — убери от меня свои лапы.  
"Лапы" вцепились лишь еще крепче. Ортрусу было отвратительно это признавать, но прикосновения демона почти доставляли удовольствие. На грани между брезгливостью и желанием хотя бы какого-то физического контакта рождалось непонятное ему самому чувство. Золрат же беззастенчиво этим пользовался, чего еще можно было ждать от демона.  
~~~  
Золрат так и не разжал руки, не отпуская, прижимаясь, _вжимаясь_ так, что Ортрус замер, не смея шевельнуться. Комната постепенно переставала кружиться, в голове прояснялось.  
— Ложись обратно, — демон потянул его назад, но тут уже Ортрус смог сопротивляться. — Да ладно тебе, еще так рано, ты долбанутый жаворонок.  
— Может быть позже, — тихо, почти шепотом, одновременно аккуратно отцепляя от себя демонические руки.  
— Ладно, — демон отвернулся к стене, — только не слишком долго.  
Ортрус на это лишь покачал головой.  
Делать ничего не хотелось. Делать ничего не было нужно. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо потом. Страшное, как оказалось, сочетание.  
Он не был создан для этого. И праздность мирной жизни, вкупе с отсутствием хотя бы какой-нибудь цели существования, стабильно возвращала ему кошмары его собственных ошибок прошлого. Гораздо чаще, чем когда-то давно — сражения.  
Самым сложным, наверное, было понимание — данная линия времени была искажена. Пусть мимолетно - пара десятилетий для вечности почти ничто -, пусть и изменение было не таким уж и серьезным — оно было. И если бы Ортрус позволил Золрату изменить что-то, это не было бы настолько тяжело. Отвратительно - да, неправильно - определенно, но гораздо проще. Но все искажения, все изменения были сделаны его собственными руками. Думать об этом было мучительно больно. Используя в борьбе с тьмой ее методы — становишься ли сам частью тьмы? Ортрус так и не нашел ответ. Золрат, кажется, знал ответ с самого начала.  
Тогда впервые Золрат посмотрел на него по-другому. Тогда впервые — в сражении - в самом последнем, куда их выкинуло из временной воронки - демон выступил в открытую против своих же. И часть из них - что удивительно, невероятно, невозможно! - последовала за ним.  
К переметнувшимся демонам относились с настороженностью, они в ответ на вопросы о мотивах лишь огрызались, Золрат пытался шутить, "я демон времени, а не какая-то полудикая шваль", но время шло, смертные успокаивались. Но не небесные существа. Не Ортрус.  
~~~  
Золрат пел во сне.  
То есть, конечно же не пел, но говорил нараспев, еле слышно, так неожиданно мелодично, что это казалось пением. Ортрусу это казалось колыбельной.  
Он закрывал глаза, вслушиваясь в слова, понимая и не понимая одновременно. Золрат кого-то звал — или звали его, обещая и моля, повторяя по кругу, то затихая до почти неслышного шепота, то говоря почти в полный голос. Ортрус проваливался в сон, не замечая как слова переходят во всхлипы.  
Они не говорили об этом. Они не говорили ни о чем, что могло бы сломать тишину неожиданного равновесия для них двоих.  
_"Почему?"_  
Ортрусу чем дальше, тем сильнее казалось, что он тонул. Тонул в безделии, не зная куда податься, отворачиваясь от неловких взглядов. Тонул в незнании — селестиалы растворились в мире, демоны ушли в подполье, а использовать свои силы он не смел. Он тонул в вине, захлебываясь горечью неправильности происходящего. Он не мог объяснить никому, никто бы не стал слушать. Он не мог сказать Золрату. Золрат знал.  
_"Я никогда бы не смог — так". _  
Золрат, который теперь постоянно был рядом, неподалеку, совсем близко. Сбивая с мысли, не давая селестиалу забыться окончательно. Самый злейший враг, самый близкий противник. Хриплый тихий смех, только ему одному. Все движения рук, ловкие длинные пальцы, демонические лапы, почти не ощутимые энергетическим телом. Все — только ему.  
— Ортрус! — Селестиал обернулся, — Я серьезно, хватит сидеть и смотреть в стену, иди сюда.  
Сопротивляться уже нет сил.   
— Хорошо, только замолчи уже.  
Он уже давно проиграл.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> АУ с метками союзов, объяснения где-то тут валялись: https://vk.com/wall-12798600_1385
> 
> Тут должно было быть продолжение, но я понял, что пока сдулся. Может быть позже.

Иногда небеса гораздо более беспощадны, чем все демоны вместе взятые.  
Ортрус не сопротивляется, лишь ругается монотонно, следуя за Золратом. А демону ничего не остается, как хотя бы попытаться увести их обоих как можно дальше, спрятаться, переждать. Пока Ортрусу все равно, он не будет спасаться. Пока что они оба — мишени.  
***  
Золрат знал всех селестиалов по именам и в лицо. Демон, что путешествует во времени, способен собрать столько информации о своих противниках, сколько пожелает.  
Золрат знал не только их самих, но и легенды о них тоже. И пересказывал иногда другим демонам. Например, по легенде, способность Небесных Близнецов — соединять души различных существ навечно. Анекдот. Кому может это понадобиться? Демоны, которые слышали от него эту легенду, реагировали похоже: Золрат никогда еще не видел, чтобы подземные жители так искренне смеялись.  
"Кому нужны эти союзы?"  
И демон времени смеялся вместе с ними.  
"У демонов их просто не может быть!"  
Созданные для разрушения, еле ладящие даже с себе подобными — ну какие связи, какие союзы?  
~~~  
А потом наблюдение за небесными жителями перешло грань, когда линии времени начали исправляться, почти не реагируя на изменения демона. Золрат направился было проверить что произошло, но наткнулся на разъяренные Часы Вечности. Скрываясь в портале, демон смог только подумать, что никогда раньше не видел селестиала так близко.  
Их пересечения стали чаще, а Ортрус, именно так звали селестиала, бесился все сильнее, развлекая своего противника.  
Золрат никогда так не веселился. Ортрус оказался гораздо более интересным, и, да ладно, сквернословным, чем демон привык видеть. Золрат специально проверил — но нет, селестиал в кругу своих почти не выступал, а если и участвовал в разговорах, то выражался максимально корректно, логично и... скучно. Конечно, всем этим пафосным титулам такая линия поведения соответствовала полностью, но настолько отдавала фальшью, что смотреть было почти противно.  
Они называли друг друга заклятыми врагами — почему бы и нет. Золрат знал, что не отступит от своей цели, а еще он был уверен, что Ортрус тоже никогда не сдастся. Предназначение не может быть изменено, но вражда с селестиалом доставляла слишком много удовольствия.  
~~~  
В этот раз Ортрус его все же задел.  
Золрат посмеивался над манерой селестиала размахивать кулаками по любому поводу, но все же это было больно. Не смертельно, хотя прикосновения небесного существа доставляли довольно много неудобств.  
Тело, такое ощущение, что горело, этот их божественный свет жизни в исполнении Ортруса превращался в настоящий огонь. Так что на жжение в руках демон обратил внимание не сразу — жар в месте удара превращался в привычную тупую боль, а руки продолжали гореть.  
Золрат потер запястья и прищурился — с руками явно было что-то не так. И точно — тыльные стороны ладоней блестели. Незаметные на первый взгляд, золотисто-серебряные прожилки, складывались в очень знакомый символ восьмиконечной звезды. Знак небесных жителей. Демон ковырнул одну из дорожек и тут же почти зашипел от боли — схожий эффект был, когда он по глупости сунулся в лечебный фонтан селестиалов, но тогда достаточно было просто смыть эту дрянь, сейчас же...  
Когда боль наконец стихла, он наконец понял что это. Метка союза, он видел такие у смертных. Хотя, кажется, те не выходили за рамки своих фракций. А его то как угораздило! Демон в союзе с кем-то — уже извращение какое-то, а тут еще и селестиал, заклятый враг... стоп. По легенде это сделали близнецы, так что есть шанс избавиться от этого украшения, пока не избавились от него самого.  
~~~  
Золрат вынырнул из портала и почти врезался в циферблат. Ортрус смотрел куда-то вдаль, не поворачиваясь.  
— Меня ждешь что ли? — уточнил демон, проскальзывая под часами. — А я сегодня не к тебе.  
Селестиал фыркнул.  
— Что, проблемы с внешним видом? Не утруждайся, я уже говорил с Близнецами. Они ничего не делали.  
Золрат рванул ближе к селестиалу, а тот даже не сдвинулся с места. Это так... демон замер. Наплечники Ортруса украшали красновато-малиновые узоры. Золрат провел пальцами по ковке на своих песочных часах — да, узоры в точности повторяли их форму.  
— Вот это да, — все же не смог удержаться.  
— Рад, — Ортрус все так же смотрел куда-то в сторону, — что хотя бы кому-то это нравится. Я пока не уверен, как буду это объяснять, если кто-то спросит.  
Он выглядел невероятно поникшим, говорил еще более механически, чем со селестиалами, так что Золрат взял инициативу на себя.  
— Скажешь, что я решил над тобой поиздеваться, думаешь они будут проверять? — судя по вздрогнувшему селестиалу — будут и еще как. Демон поспешил сунуть ладонь почти Ортрусу в лицо. — Лучше посмотри, как это выглядит на мне.  
Ортрус медленно моргнул, уставившись на узор звезды. Аккуратно взял протянутую ладонь в свои руки, провел пальцами по чужому запястью.  
Золрат замер в ожидании боли, но она не приходила. Прикосновения были горячими, да, но не обжигали и это было, внезапно, приятно?  
— У тебя не просто узор фракции, а моих часов, — затараторил Золрат, чтобы разрушить ощущение прикосновений. Ортрус, прищурившись, перевел взгляд на демона, — у меня просто звезда селестиалов. Думаешь, это что-то значит?  
Ортрус покачал головой.  
— Дай вторую руку.  
Золрат был слишком ошарашен, чтобы возражать. Селестиал же взял обе руки демона и повернул ладонями вверх. Золрат охнул. Здесь узор действительно отличался и был похож..  
— Видишь? — селестиал синхронно погладил большими пальцами узоры на запястьях. Демон кивнул. — Это уже на мой шлем похоже.  
— Да...  
Они замолчали. Ортрус все так же не выпускал руки демона, но Золрат не был против. Удивительное чувство.  
— Знаешь, — хрипло произнес Ортрус, сжимая хватку на запястьях, — ты знаешь как я тебя ненавижу?  
— Что? — Золрат попытался выдернуть руки, но селестиал держал крепко.  
— Ты всегда меня бесил, но это. Это...  
Голос Ортруса задребезжал, как натянутая металлическая пружина, демон почти видел этот образ.  
— Я. Тебя. НЕНАВИЖУ!  
Кулак приземлился в место, где секунду назад был Золрат.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фарс!  
Завтра на тестовом сервере добавят в ЧП вторую часть "Глубин Времени", а все мы знаем, что первая была про Золрата. Ну я по одной из концовок первой и написал. С хэдами и бредом, все как я люблю. Надеюсь, что вы тоже.

— Идиоты! Невежды! Придурки!  
Каждый выкрик сопровождался ударом об стену одной из попавшихся под руку вещей.  
Ортрус задумчиво наблюдал за тем, как демон времени громит его дом и молчал. Была, конечно, мысль подвинуть собственные песочные часы демона чуть ближе, чтобы полюбоваться реакцией, или даже разрушением вражеского артефакта, но возни после этого было бы слишком много. Опять. Так что оставалось только смотреть и ждать, когда до Золрата либо дойдет где именно он находится, либо он выдохнется.  
Хвост демона в ярости дергался из стороны в сторону.  
— Глупцы!  
Ортрус не был особо привязан к предметам физического мира, но поморщился — само уничтожение ради уничтожения было мало того, что противно его природе, так еще и звук несколько раздражал.  
Интересно, что всё-таки случилось, раз демон окончательно потерял осторожность?  
— Это недалекие смертные!  
А. Такого рода происшествие. Демон, доведенный до ярости смертными, что за зрелище. Ортрус не удержался и еле слышно фыркнул.  
Золрат запнулся в середине выкрика и повернулся к селестиалу, сжимая в когтистых ладонях некое подобие кружки. Ортрус не помнил откуда она здесь, кажется сам демон ее и принес.  
— Может, уже перестанешь громить мой дом?  
Золрат покосился на кружку у себя в руках, потом на кучу сломанных вещей и издал странный сдавленный звук, который при избытке воображения можно было принять за всхлип. У Ортруса воображение отсутствовало напрочь, так что он это проигнорировал.  
— Молчишь? Хорошо, тогда убери все это, — Ортрус неопределенно взмахнул рукой. — Потом расскажешь, что произошло.  
***  
— Они сожгли деревню.  
Демон так и не выпустил кружку, так что теперь она покоилась на песочных часах, немного позвякивая в такт движениям. "Убрать все" с точки зрения демона оказалось "уничтожить все окончательно", но Ортрус почти не возражал — так было и чище, и меньше вещей, чтобы сломать в случае чего.  
— Какую еще деревню? С каких пор ты беспокоишься - как ты там говорил? - о "недалеких смертных"?  
Золрат покосился на сложившего обе пары рук в замок селестиала — высшая степень недовольства, которую мог продемонстрировать Ортрус, не переходя к рукоприкладству или ругательствам, и уткнулся взглядом в пол.  
— Не язви, Ортрус. Это важно.  
— Ну конечно важно! — Ортрус чувствовал, что теряет терпение, руки непроизвольно сжались в кулаки, а вид мрачного демона только усугублял ситуацию. — Настолько важно, что вместо рассказа необходимо устроить истерику, а потом просто молчать! — Он с силой зажмурился и продолжил уже спокойнее. — Рассказывай, либо выметайся.  
Золрат вместо ответа протянул ему кружку. Селестиал машинально принял ее и повертел в руках.  
— Ну?  
— В этой деревне, через пару-тройку десятилетий должен был обосноваться демонический культ.  
— Пару-тройку? — Ортрус позволил себе насмешку, хотя понимал, к чему ведет демон и ему это откровенно не нравилось. — Ты не уверен?  
— Дата колеблется, — Золрат наконец оторвался от созерцания трещин в ковке песочных часов, — да, я имею в виду все еще колеблется. Деревня сожжена, эти, — демон почти зарычал, — смертные решили, что так будет проще. Я пообещал им богатство и славу, так какого же..!  
Ортрус поднял руку и Золрат затих.  
— Почему ты еще здесь?  
Демон прищурился.  
— Выгоняешь?  
— О, это было бы благословением, слушай ты меня хотя бы иногда. — Ортрус почти закатил глаза. — Нет, у меня другой вопрос. Почему. Ты. Еще. Существуешь. И почему ты, вместо того, чтобы что-то делать, сидишь и истеришь у меня дома?  
Золрат снова затих и зажмурился.  
— Золрат? — чуть мягче позвал Ортрус. — Что происходит?  
— Я закольцевал это событие, оно пока что не особо влияет на, — шуршащий звук как от выдоха, — ту линию, в которой меня призвали, но убрать эту ветку полностью я не могу. Беспомощность... злит.  
Ортруса осенило.  
— Ты боишься.  
— Да, я боюсь! — демон снова перешел почти на крик. — И это злит меня еще сильнее!  
— А почему не можешь убрать?  
Золрат сделал движение, словно отмахнулся от чего-то.  
— Я там уже есть и это не совсем нормально работает. Больше одного не собираться и все такое.  
— Нет.  
— Я еще ничего не сказал! — возмутился Золрат.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе помог, — селестиал пожал плечами, — это очевидно. Нет.  
— Если это из-за вещей, — начал было демон, но Ортрус перебил его:  
— Золрат, мы враги, — и невольно уставился на то, как Золрат заморгал синхронно всеми глазами сразу, — ты это не забыл?  
От Золрата послышалось лишь что-то неразборчивое.  
— С каких пор враги помогают один другому?  
— С тех же, с которых ты пускаешь меня к себе, Небесный Будильник, — теперь голос Золрата напоминал патоку, сам он прищурился и качнул хвостом, приближаясь. — Как считаешь, сойдет за перемирие?  
Ортрус все же не выдержал и рассмеялся.  
— Ну, я должен был попытаться. — Золрат отступил. — Это не смешно.  
— Сме-смешно. Не хочу знать у кого ты это подсмотрел.  
Они замолчали, пока Ортрус пытался подавить смех.  
— Что ты хочешь за это, Ортрус? — наконец серьезно уточнил Золрат. — Мне правда нужна твоя помощь.  
— Я не заключаю сделок с демонами. — Золрат подался вперед, но Ортрус продолжил. — Но я все еще должен исправлять за тобой временные линии. — Он нахмурился. — Что такая мерзкая подземная тварь как ты опять натворила? Ну что ты на меня смотришь, показывай когда и где, и не смей обманывать!  
Золрат уставился на него сначала ошарашено, а потом просиял.  
Ортрус покачал головой. Ему не хотелось об этом жалеть.


	10. Chapter 10

У Золрата мелькнула еще мысль остаться, вернуться - в прошлом, так далеко, где свет и нетронутый невзгодами Ортрус -, но была тут же сметена волной боли, накрывшей его лишь за пару мгновений возвращения в реальность, сотворенную его же действиями. Кажется, он кричал, вцепляясь в землю когтями, его разум горел от ярости на самого себя, от осознания — будучи демоном, приведшим мир к власти подземных жителей, он оказался не способен сохранить то единственное, в чем действительно нуждался. Тот Ортрус не был _его_ Ортрусом и даже если бы он действительно решил остаться - невероятная глупость! - ситуация была бы не лучше, чем разговор с галлюцинацией.  
Все остальное же превратилось в пытку. Держать себя в руках становилось все сложнее и сложнее: собственное бессилие злило, душило его отчаяньем потери, заставляло корчиться в агонии. Золрат понимал, что давно уже пересек грань безумия — в тот еще момент, когда решил вернуться за селестиалом. Было столько причин _не_ делать этого, никогда даже не думать об этом, но демону в тот момент казалось это решение единственно возможным, единственно верным — мир сжался до одной мысли и эгоистичного желания обладания. Даже сейчас, окруженный другими демонами, ликующими в своей победе, он не мог отвлечься на это, ведь знал каждое мгновение этой реальности, не мог перестать думать о собственном провале. Время перестало ему подчиняться.  
***  
Золрат был близок к полной потере контроля, чувствовал, как реальность перед его взглядом расплетается на лоскуты: прежде ясные варианты будущего мелькали бессмысленными отрывками фраз и образов. И все же, ему не нужно было уметь видеть будущее, чтобы понимать, что ждет его самого — он видел это слишком много раз.  
Демон упрямо пытался вернуть хотя бы часть самообладания, но рядом с другими демонами инстинкты вопили об опасности и Золрат забивался в руины уже почти сгинувших народов. Сейчас он уже был согласен даже на диалог с наваждением с его мягкими интонациями и теплыми прикосновениями.  
Поэтому, когда он увидел знакомое сияние в очередных руинах, то не смог сдержать облегченного смеха.  
— В следующий раз хотя бы намекнешь откогда ты отправился. Пришлось перемещаться наобум.  
Смех оборвался. Ортрус выглядел несколько потрепанным, часть его доспехов отсутствовала, но смотрел он так знакомо, почти ощутимо прожигая взглядом, что Золрат позабыл все свои опасения и надежды вместе взятые.  
— Ортрус! — он не мог собрать слова в осмысленные фразы. Прошла, кажется, целая вечность, с тех пор, когда он говорил с кем-то. — Как ты..?  
Золрат не договорил, но Ортрус, судя по всему, и так его понял и, облокотившись о еще частично сохранившуюся стену, опустился на землю.  
— Я не собирался. Но ты явно планировал доломать время окончательно.  
Золрат замотал головой, Ортрус же только отмахнулся.  
— Не специально, конечно. Специально ты действуешь тоньше, — селестиал нахмурился. —Времени не нравится, когда кто-то пытается отменить чужую смерть, руководствуясь только эмоциональным порывом.  
Демон наконец смог собраться с мыслями.  
— Ты проверял..? — и тут же оборвал себя. — Конечно. Ты проверял.  
Они оба замолчали. Ортрус пытался выглядеть как обычно невозмутимо, но, опершись об обломок стены, осторожно оглядывался. Золрата же разрывало между ликованием и ужасом. _Ортрус вернулся к нему_ — он смотрел и не мог поверить то, что видит. _Ортрус пришел сам_ — либо галлюцинация стала намного, намного реальней. И да, кстати об этом.  
— И ты здесь, чтобы помешать мне ломать время? Кажется, уже поздно, разве нет?  
Золрат даже не надеялся задеть чувства Небесных Часов — подобные разговоры давно уже стали для них нормой. Вот и сейчас Ортрус, кажется, думал о чем-то своем.  
— Мне не понравилось умирать несколько раз подряд. К тому же, — он перевел взгляд на демона, — тогда я уже сделал все, что было в моих силах.  
Золрат снова засомневался в реальности собеседника и просто напряженно продолжал слушать, не в силах оторвать взгляд.  
— А теперь, — продолжал тем временем селестиал, — если ты дашь мне прийти в себя, то я продолжу мешать тебе совершить надругательство над реальностью и пространственно-временным континуумом.  
А так ли важно: настоящий он или наваждение? Золрат кивнул своим мыслям. _Неважно._  
— Ты точно опоздал.  
— Не думаю. Здесь тихо, а если бы демоны уже уничтожили все, то весь мир принадлежал бы им. Значит они все еще с кем-то сражаются. Значит, кто-то еще остался.  
— Остался, — эхом отозвался Золрат.  
— Значит я просто вовремя.  
Демон повторял про себя как мантру: _неважно-неважно-неважно._  
— Сначала я покажу тебе во что этот мир превратился!  
— Так ты хотел спасти меня, чтобы похвастаться? — Ортрус фыркнул. — Демоны и их низменные желания..  
— А ты ждал чего-то другого, Небесный Будильник?  
_Неважно-неважно-неважно...._  
— Конечно же нет.  
_Больше ничего не важно._


	11. Chapter 11

Идеологическая вражда не обязательно предполагает ненависть к противнику. Золрат знает это лучше многих. Как можно ненавидеть кого-то, кто может доставить столько удовольствия, в конце концов!  
Демон аккуратно провел кончиками пальцев по метке на запястии, да, все еще немного жгло, но чем дальше, тем больше его скорее грело.  
Те, кто считал подземных жителей лишь тварями, одержимыми злобой и ненавистью, были лишь недалекими невежами. Сам демон времени не ненавидел смертных — за что? —, они его чаще лишь веселили: своими действиями, той глупостью, что они творили ради якобы "добра", о, а что конкретно они считали этим самым добром! Никому из демонов и не снилось принести столько страданий. Смешные, глупые и смертные существа. Золрат играл с ними, используя не только (не столько) свои силы времени, но просто слова — и как легко ломался их разум, гасла в глазах решимость, а вера - в то самое добро, что несет свет, _или наоборот?_ \- осыпается прахом, сожженная осознанием. Это буквальное наслаждение от чужих боли и недоумения, неутолимое желание веселья и действия — толкали Золрата перекроить будущее так, как он сам считал прекрасным — как все демоны считали прекрасным.  
То же самое заставляло его раз за разом испытывать Ортруса, доводя селестиала почти до грани. _Ярость и отвращение во взгляде, но всегда — больше боли. Обжигающий жар удара — почти рядом и слово "ярость" исчезает, больше не в силах описать чувства селестиала._ И раз за разом наблюдать как соперник останавливается, так и не поддавшись воспрянувшей изнутри тьме. _Ортрус смотрит куда-то сквозь демона, почти не шевелясь, только дрожат руки, а Золрат вглядывается, так близко, почти касаясь, стараясь рассмотреть и запомнить навечно каждую деталь._ Небесные Часы не ломались. Это было... великолепно.  
Даже после всего, что устраивал ему Золрат, селестиал только отмахивался, немного раздраженно, _"Сгинь куда-нибудь поглубже, демон, ты меня достал"_, и никогда это не ощущалось как ненависть. Сейчас же...  
С этим нужно что-то делать. Золрат рассматривал метки уже более настороженно. Их все же придется как-то скрыть, хотя бы пока он точно не выяснит, на что конкретно они способны.  
***  
Переругивания с Ортрусом - даже на его территории - дело уже настолько привычное, что ощущается как неотъемлемая часть жизни, а вот попытка подкараулить кого-то из остальных селестиалов могла стоить демону довольно дорого. Видеть будущее при таком раскладе, несомненно, удобно, было бы оно еще одно, не рассыпаясь от близости небесных существ на миллиарды вариаций посекундно. Даже привычному к перебиранию вариантов Золрату становилось откровенно плохо от такого количества.  
И все же демону времени повезло перехватить нужных ему селестиалов. Еще раз убедившись, что кроме них поблизости никого нет и в ближайшее время не будет, Золрат преградил им путь. Кто бы сказал ему, что он будет болтать с таким количеством селестиалов, да еще и нервничать перед этим. Что за бред.  
— Золрат.  
А. Они его знают, прекрасно. Золрат помахал рукой перед ними так, чтобы было видно метку.  
— Говорят, вы можете соединять судьбы. Вот, хотел спросить кое-что.  
Взгляды Небесных Близнецов следовали за рукой, явно с интересом.  
— Ортрус спрашивал у нас об этом.  
— Только он отказался назвать имя.  
— Но ты пришел сам.  
Золрату казалось, что они даже рты не открывали в процессе разговора.  
— Со мной он, к сожалению, информацией делиться не стал. Повторите для второго участника союза?  
Близнецы переглянулись и синхронно кивнули.  
— Метку нельзя убрать.  
— Это я уже как-то понял, — Золрат прищурился. — А что конкретно она делает, не просто же для красоты?  
— Усиливает способности.  
— Чем ближе вы друг к другу - и это не только про расстояние,  
— тем вы сильнее. И метки не позволят вам убить друг друга.  
— Но если все же один умрет, то у второго метка исчезнет.  
Золрат вполголоса забормотал.  
— Мы и так не могли.. — демон времени оборвал себя и продолжил уже громче. — Это было чрезвычайно познавательно, кхм. Надеюсь, кто-то еще из вашей.. Небесной братии не узнает об этом?  
— Мы не скажем никому.  
— То, что произошло с вами — чудо. Союз не может возникнуть на пустом месте.  
— Разве мы можем позволить этому рухнуть?  
Они вздохнули.  
— Только Ортрус, кажется, расстроился.  
Золрат фыркнул.  
— Это слабо сказано, — потер запястья. — Впрочем, я его понимаю. Как с подобным украшением представать перед своими — тот еще вопрос с подвохом.  
Близнецы зашептались и, придя к какому-то решению, заговорили снова:  
— Ты демон и мы не должны тебе помогать.  
— Но раз вы с Ортрусом связаны, мы можем.  
— Меня он сейчас слушать не станет, — демон моргнул. — Если вы правда можете...  
Они кивнули.  
— О, замечательно!  
Варианты идей уже постепенно складывались в общую картину. Если бы Золрат мог улыбаться, сейчас бы точно растянул улыбку как можно шире.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Коротенькая зарисовка по мотивам нового обновления. Посвящается демоническому интерьеру.  
— А Золрат выйдет погулять?  
— Нет, он в шкафу.  
— А скиньте его портрет!

Золрат, как обычно, появился внезапно. Высунулся из портала, помахал Ортрусу зажатыми в руке конвертами и вынырнул полностью.  
— Нас пригласили в гостиницу! — радостно возвестил он.  
— Прошу прощения?  
— Пожить, в номере гостиничном. Вот твое приглашение.  
И сунул один из конвертов растерянному селестиалу.  
Ортрус прочитал письмо и фыркнул.  
— Где ты его взял?  
— Перехватил.  
— Стащил, значит.  
— А я как сказал?  
Ортрус расхохотался.  
— Любопытная демоническая морда!  
Золрат лишь довольно сощурился на это.  
— А чем плохо? Оно бы тебе еще с дюжину дней шло, — он хихикнул, — они их с птичкой посылают, во-о-от такой маленькой. А так мы вместе там появимся.  
— Совсем скучно?  
Демон развел руками и открыл еще один портал.  
— Пошли?  
***  
— Золрат? Ты здесь?  
Ортрус напряженно вглядывался в темноту комнаты. Где-то в глубине догорали свечи, заставляя тени дрожать. Демона нигде не было видно.  
— Золрат?  
Селестиалу было странно неуютно в его собственной комнате, обставленной, как он понял, специально под предполагаемые вкусы небесных жителей. Ярко, светло, конечно, но тяжело. Слишком было похоже на то, как выглядел Небесный Город до нападения демонов. Слишком много воспоминаний. Нет, лучше уж он будет бесконечно бродить по чужим комнатам - жильцы косились, но возражать селестиалу не решались -, раз за разом останавливаясь перед дверью в комнату своего ближайшего врага — и не решаясь зайти.  
Глупо, конечно. Парадоксально, Золрат был единственным, кто действительно мог понять Ортруса. И хотя приглашение бы и так пришло, именно Золрат спровоцировал всю эту идею с гостиницей — Ортрус был уверен, что отказался бы от такого варианта. А еще селестиалу было любопытно как именно хозяева гостиницы представляют себе интерьер подземных созданий — и насколько это соответствует реальности.  
Золрата в комнате не оказалось. По крайней мере, он не отзывался, даже если прятался где-то.  
Селестиал все же зашел в комнату и аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь. Помещение полностью не погрузилось в темноту только из-за того, что сам гость излучал свет. Ортрус огляделся: фиолетовые и малиновые оттенки, много изогнутых поверхностей и краев, острые углы, задернутые тяжелыми шторами окна. На столе — в рамке портрет Золрата. Стоп, что?! Нет, действительно — портрет Золрата на столе, в комнате самого Золрата. Почему-то стало смешно и Ортрус опустился на длинное кресло-качалку, стараясь сдержать совершенно глупое хихиканье. Тщеславный демон, но разве не все демоны такие? Надо же, целый портрет. Даже интересно, кто решился рисовать подземную тварь. Нужно будет спросить у Золрата, когда тот вернется. Вернется..?  
В шкафу что-то зашуршало. Ортрус замер, поднялся и осторожно приблизился к источнику шума. Звуки сменились бормотанием.  
— Кто здесь?  
Шкаф замолк. Медленно, невероятно скрипя, приоткрылась дверь и Ортрус с изумлением уставился на знакомую одноглазую рожу.  
— Ортрус? О, ты все же пришел? — демон поморгал. — Ты так смотришь. Что-то случилось?  
— Почему ты... в шкафу?  
— Здесь удобнее.  
— В шкафу?!  
— Смотрю, тебя пробрало. Здесь, как это правильно, компактно.  
— А...  
— А вдвоем мы тут не поместимся.  
— Я...  
Ортрус возмущенно взмахнул руками, но закончить не успел.  
— Да шучу я, будильник, не шуми так.  
— Ты чокнутый.  
— Все демоны сумасшедшие в той или иной степени, — Золрат качнул хвостом. — Все рассмотрел в комнате? Или показать еще что?  
— Расскажи лучше, кто портрет рисовал.  
— О, это совершенно забавная история...  
В свою комнату Ортрус больше не возвращался. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Концовки, которые не должны существовать.

Золрат больше не мог показываться остальным демонам — блеск метки распространялся все дальше, полз по рукам вверх, прожигая огнем демоническую плоть. Поначалу скрывать данный узор было довольно просто, но чем больше Золрат прятал его, тем ярче и четче становилась вязь. Тем большую площадь она захватывала. Самому ему это не мешало, что демону одиночество, но Ортрус, тоже вынужденный скрываться, медленно гас. Из взгляда исчезала осмысленность, движения становились все более и более дерганными. Золрат не был уверен, что может сделать что-то, хотя не оставлял попыток растормошить своего закадычного врага.  
Ортрус рвался назад, обратно к свету, к небесным жителям. Рвался отчаянно, бездумно, словно и не осознавая последствий. А может правда уже не понимая? И если в способностях времени они были примерно равны, отличаясь только подходом к использованию, то противопоставить что-то грубой силе селестиала Золрат не мог. Только не один на один. Конечно же демон не смог его остановить.  
\- - -  
Хотелось уползти, спрятаться и не двигаться больше вообще никогда — болело все, собственное пламя почти причиняло боль, но метка гнала, заставляла подняться, подавляя даже инстинкты.  
Ортрус никогда бы не позвал на помощь — только не демона, только не своего личного врага, но метка могла и позвать, и Золрат воспринимал этот вытягивающий разум зов именно криком помощи.  
Руки слушались плохо, открыть портал уже становилось неподъемной задачей, но Золрат обладал поистине эталонным демоническим упрямством, и, наконец справившись с дрожью в конечностях, смог переместиться к селестиалу.  
Конечно, он не ожидал увидеть середину сражения - хотя ожидал, конечно, иначе зачем метке звать на помощь -, но Ортрус просто мирно парил на краю леса, запрокинув голову к потемневшему от тяжелых облаков небу. Он даже не обернулся.  
— Прекрати меня преследовать.  
Золрат качнулся вперед, полностью сбитый с толку.  
— Так ты, — демон с усилием складывал слова, боль и ненормальное возбуждение от жжения метки просто не давали сосредоточиться, — нигде и не был?  
— Был.  
Селестиал вздрогнул и сгорбился.  
— Ортрус?  
— Это было, — Ортрус взмахнул рукой. — Они абсолютно правы. Я...  
Бесконечно долгое - даже для них - мгновение тишины и селестиал продолжил:  
— Я правда обязан, они правы.  
— О чем ты...  
Золрат не успевает закончить. Ортрус выгибается странно, вторая пара рук обхватывает циферблат...  
— Что  
...и разламывает часы пополам.  
— Нет  
Ортрус наконец поворачивается, его тело светится невыносимо ярко, сломанные часы падают на землю.  
— Зачем, — начинает демон, но сбивается. Смотреть на Ортруса — больно, тот словно сгорает и Золрат чувствует жар, но не в силах отвести взгляд.  
— Я.. я не смог, — голос селестиала тверд и спокоен, только странный дребезг выдает неправильность ситуации. — Но так даже лучше.  
Ортрус медленно щурится, словно не может больше разглядеть ничего перед собой и внезапно вспыхивает еще ярче, настолько ярко, что Золрат все же отшатывается. Всего мгновение — и тело селестиала исчезает, доспехи, что больше не нужны, осыпаются вниз.  
Золрат кричит.  
Кричит от боли в руках, метка явно вознамерилась прожечь его полностью, перед тем, как исчезнуть. Она больше не блестит, теперь это больше похоже на выжженное клеймо, но Золрат уже не видит этого. Руки больше не ощущаются как часть тела, пальцами не пошевелить и Золрат, сорвавший голос своим криком, может только тихо скулить от беспомощности, не в силах пошевелиться, не в силах больше думать, не в силах — чувствовать.

***

Тишина.  
Внизу слышен шум мирного города, но Ортрус слышит только тишину.  
Звуки размылись во времени, он больше не мог сказать в каком порядке должны идти слова. Что говорят эти люди? Голоса сливались в бессмысленное бормотание.  
Он прислушивается, но единственное, что слышит в оглушающей тишине — звук собственных часов, но даже их — едва-едва. Время спокойно и идет своим чередом. Часы вечности идеально выполняют свою работу.  
Ортрус привык ожидать изменений, выискивать искажения, настолько — что сейчас, после того, как последнее существо тьмы навсегда исчезло из Эсперии, все еще не может успокоиться и ждет подвоха.  
Затишье перед бурей. Он больше не попадется на эту уловку.  
_Мир разлетелся на мелкие осколки, оставив Ортрусу лишь его собственное вневременное мгновение, растянутое в вечность. Где-то рядом, на расстоянии лишь пары секунд, выругался Золрат. Разбитое время гремело стеклянно, больно кололось осколками в неверном порядке, стремилось обратиться в пыль._  
_Ортрус развернулся, не в силах понять откуда начать восстановление беспорядке длиною в вечность и наткнулся взглядом на демона. Золрат растеряно оглядывался, сжимая в руках - до крови - видимые варианты будущего, явно так же не понимая - что делать дальше. Воплотил время в физический мир, силы подземной твари не занимать. Только..._  
_..они уничтожили время?_  
Хотел бы он об этом забыть. Но такая милость не была ему дана — время не терпит легкомыслия и беспечности и Ортрус помнит любое мгновение своего существования и жизни всего мира. Искаженные линии времени отдавали то стеклянным холодом, то жаром пустыни, и Ортрус шел по этому следу, не понимая настолько с каждым шагом проваливается в зыбучие пески чужого понимания реальности. Он спохватился слишком поздно.  
_Золрат хохотал, радовался безмерно, каждый раз при их встрече. Золрат вился вокруг, напевая что-то вполголоса. Золрат сражался отчаянно, понимал, что все, что их связывает не может перевесить их долг, их предназначение. Золрат прижимался так близко, заглядывая в глаза, вынуждая прижиматься в ответ. Время сбивалось с ритма для обоих._  
_"Ты — мое вечное проклятие", и не отпускать, проводя пальцами по острым краям демонического лица, искалывая пальцы, но селестиал не чувствует боли, у него нет крови, он не может остановиться. Они слишком близко, они снова все разрушат._  
_Золрат лишь снова сбегал, оставляя Ортрусу почти разочарование._  
И сейчас больше ничего не осталось. Не осталось ни от всех демонов, ни от тем более Золрата. Ортрус все еще напряженно всматривается в линии времени, ожидая малейшего сбоя. Бездействие угнетает, расфокусирует мысли. Покой лишь мешает. Ортрус все еще ждет, хотя знает, что больше ждать некого.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фанонный Ансиэль, почему бы и нет. Раз уж нет канонного.

Ансиэль не мог решить: уточнить, что происходит, или сразу запустить демону отверткой в глаз. Но, покосившись на Ортруса, решил все же начать в вопроса.  
— Это, — указал так и находящейся в руке отверткой за спину Ортруса, — что это такое?  
Селестиал-часы обернулся, окинул внимательным взглядом демона, и все же ответил:  
— Это Золрат.  
Золрат почти хихикнул, глядя на все больше мрачнеющего небесного ремесленника.  
— Удивительно, но его имя я знаю. А что конкретно он здесь делает?  
Ортрус пожал плечами.  
— Ты же хотел знать, с кем я общаюсь.  
Ансиэль решил, что начинать нужно было все же с отвертки.  
— Вы с ним общаетесь? — все же вдруг он ошибся.  
— Мы с ним, ну, — теперь Ортрус смотрел куда-то вверх, — получается вместе. О-о-о-очень вместе, — добавил он после некого раздумья.  
Захотелось побиться головой об стену, но усилием воли ремесленник просто сдавил пальцами переносицу. А Ортрус хоть отводит глаза, но щурится почти довольно, да что такое.  
— Спите вместе? — предпринял еще одну попытку Ансиэль и заметил как демон вытаращился на него — и как весело зажмурился Ортрус.  
— И это тоже. — спокойствием небесных часов, казалось, можно останавливать тараны. Золрат же взвился.  
— Орт, какого хера ты несешь?!  
— А что я такого сказал?  
Ансиэль пытался сдержать смех.  
— Докатились, — едва слышно выдохнул он.  
Демон же явно не закончил:  
— Ортрус-с-с-с-с-с-с, — голос осел до шипения, — зач-чш-ш-ш-шем...  
— Раньше ты не жаловался. Когда мы... — Ортрус не успел закончить, как Золрат издал протестующий вопль и исчез в портале.  
Селестиал еще немного рассматривал пустое место, оставшееся от демона и наконец повернулся к тихо смеющемуся Ансиэлю.  
— Видел когда-нибудь смущенных демонов? Я нашел одного. Удивительное зрелище. — Ортрус явно был доволен произошедшим.  
— Отличное шоу. Ты специально его довел?  
— Да. Он невыносим, но когда смущается, очень милый, я... — селестиал дернул головой, — это забавно, я хочу сказать.  
— Вы правда с ним спите? Я думал, тебя это сторона жизни не увлекает.  
— Оно и не увлекает, — Ортрус пожал плечами, — я хотел проверить, будет ли оно для меня работать. Эксперимент явно превзошел ожидания.  
— А продолжать то зачем тогда, раз все удалось?  
— О. Так — я постоянно одерживаю над злом верх.  
Ансиэль все же дал себе волю и с чувством расхохотался.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Три разрозненных части.

Несмотря на уже вступившую в свои права осень, пожелтевшие и начавшие опадать листья, последняя дюжина дней была невероятно жаркой. Люди – да и не люди тоже, как ни странно – словно с цепи сорвались, пытаясь насладиться уходящим летом, поэтому не было ничего удивительного в том, что даже на пляже возникали конфликты. С большинством из них смертные (и не совсем) справлялись сами, но были и случаи демонического вторжения.   
Поэтому, мрачно недоумевая, что здесь могло понадобиться демонам, Ортрус продирался сквозь кусты. Конечно, можно было их перелететь, но возникал риск привлечь к себе лишнее внимание – а он и так слишком яркий на фоне низких зарослей. Наконец, убрав с пути последнее препятствие, селестиал вышел на пляж – да так и провалился в песок. Почти у самой воды на песке растянулся демон – очень знакомый демон. Недвижимый, с раскинутыми в стороны руками, хвост почти засыпан песком, и часы небрежно торчат из песчаного холмика. Золрат не двигался, пламя почти опало, а лицо-маска повернуто вниз.   
Ортрус застыл, не в силах пошевелиться сам, выискивая хотя бы какой-то знак, хотя бы какое-то подобие движения, но демона постепенно засыпало песком, и сколько он уже здесь лежит, и как его кто-то заметил вообще, и почему... В глазах почему-то потемнело – странно, ведь сейчас день –, шум моря стал совершенно невыносимым, но даже он не смог заглушить пронзительный визг, внезапно раздавшийся с разных сторон.   
Одним движением Золрат поднялся с песка, подхватил часы и, обернувшись, направил их на застывшего селестиала. Мелкие фигурки, продолжая кричать, ринулись за демона. Золрат моргнул и опустил руку.   
– А. Это ты, – обернулся и зашипел, – А ну тихо! Замолкли все!   
Визг прекратился, а темнота перед взглядом Ортруса рассеялась достаточно, чтобы он мог разглядеть, что мелкие тени тоже принадлежат демонам – разным, но... детям? Демонята прятались за Золратом, пытались кутаться в его плащ, но демон времени раздраженно дергал ткань, вырывая плащ из маленьких рук.   
– Ну что, – раздраженно, все еще шипя. – Хватит, он вас не тронет! – Ортрус моргнул, демон перевел взгляд на него. – Не тронешь же, Небесный Будильник?   
Селестиал растерянно кивнул, замотал головой и, не выдержав, махнул рукой:   
– Что это?   
– Демоны, – Золрат все же вырвал свой плащ, – свалили их на меня! Ах! – заметил он недоумение на лице Ортруса, – это наш детский сад.   
– Ваш ЧТО?   
Ортрус правда хотел удержаться от крика, но и так выводящий его из себя, Золрат сейчас почти привел его в шок. Детский сад для демонов? Да будь здесь Аталия – от них бы ничего не осталось, но Золрат был прав – сам Ортрус не был способен причинить вред детям... даже если это демоны.   
– А у селестиалов нет детского сада?   
– Нет, – Ортрус не мог отвести взгляд от маленьких демонов, – у нас просто некого туда отправлять.   
Золрат фыркнул, демонята, переглядываясь и рассматривая Ортруса, постепенно выходили из-за спины Золрата.  
— Ладно, мелкие чудовища, — слышать как голос Золрата растекается в патоке было ужасно непривычно, но, к своему ужасу, приятно, — успокоились? Продолжаем тихий час, — они загомонили. — А ну цыц! Спать буду я, от вас требуется не шуметь и не разбегаться. Кто ослушается — скормлю Гулдосу.  
Ответом было лишь хихиканье, но демонята действительно притихли, разбились на группки и чинно уселись на песок.  
Ортрус чувствовал себя чрезвычайно глупо, но перебороть ощущение шока пока не мог, а потому не сразу понял, что Золрат тянет его ближе к воде, усаживает рядом и что-то болтает.  
— ...это они тебя увидели, вот и замолчали, когда им еще встретить целого небожителя в небоевой обстановке. А так их и не заткнешь почти..  
Селестиал помотал головой.  
— Орт, ты чего?  
— Не ожидал, — он сцепил руки, — увидеть тебя в сопровождении целого детского сада. Не думал, что у демонов вообще есть детский сад!   
— А, это, — Золрат почти улегся селестиалу на колени, но покосился на своих подопечных и прилег на песок. Со стороны демонят послышался разочарованный вздох. — Я единственный, кого они слушаются. Ну или делают вид, кто их знает там.  
— Чем дольше я тебя знаю, тем больше понимаю, что на самом деле не знаю о тебе ничего.   
— Обидно? — сощурился демон.  
— Обидно, — не стал отрицать Ортрус, — не должно быть, да? Врагам разве нужны такие подробности жизни друг друга..  
Селестиал отвернулся и тут же почувствовал прикосновения демонических рук — и не только. Золрат все же перебрался к нему на колени. Да чтоб его..!  
— Ортрус, прекращай, — когтистая лапа провела по щеке. — До нашей с тобой битвы еще долго, миллиард раз придумаем что-нибудь.   
— Ненавижу твои планы.  
— Знаю.  
— Вот и заткнись.

~~~

Из приоткрытого окна доносились рассерженные голоса, а Ансиэль сидел, прислонившись к стене домика, и жевал сигарету, борясь с двумя желаниями: вмешаться в разговор и все-таки закурить.  
Глупость своего поведения он понимал отлично — Ортрус, несомненно, мог постоять за себя сам, да и никогда и ничто не вызывало у небесного мастера такую тревогу, как взаимоотношения его создания с демоном. Война с демоническими захватчиками? Попытки Часов Вечности сохранить поток времени? Кого это волнует? Вот то, что Ортрус встречается с подземным жителем — это да, это важно.  
Ансиэль все же выплюнул сигарету. Может из чувства ответственности как создателя, может из-за того, что будучи еще смертным, он так и не обзавелся семьей — но он воспринимал Ортруса как своего сына. Могущественного и при этом ранимого — сына. Может быть как раз поэтому сейчас он так переживал, после гибели Дары никто больше не видел реакцию Ортруса. Все небесное воинство погрузилось в траур, каждый переживал смерть богини по-своему, а Ортрус, несгибаемый, неумолимый, как время, которым он повелевал, молча плакал, не реагируя ни на что из внешнего мира. Кто же знал, что часы, ожившие часы смогут уметь любить с такой силой, что это будет причинять боль.  
И если Дара была для них всех фигурой высшей, привязанность основывалась на восхищении, то Титаны Времени общались с точки зрения равных. Пусть противников, врагов — да какие они враги! —, но равных. И Ансиэль боялся, понимал, что не может ничего сделать — и ненавидел эту ситуацию. Как бы там ни было, этим двоим придется сражаться по-настоящему. И его несчастный сын может и не выдержать.

~~~

Туман.  
Золрат сам предпочитал тепло, но, будучи демоном, мог игнорировать погоду — тело позволяло не реагировать на изменение температуры вокруг. Дождь магическому пламени тоже не был страшен, но даже так находится в облаке воды было неприятно.  
Сейчас же туман потрескивал искажениями, противно кололся и вел себя чрезвычайно нагло для капель воды.   
Впереди нервно переминался Хазард, вокруг которого туман то осыпался ледяной крошкой, то разлетался в стороны снежинками.   
— Это уже третья воронка за полдюжины дней. До этого меня никто звать не пытался.   
Ледяной демон обернулся:  
— Четвертая. Я бы и не звал, да только, — он взмахнул рукой, — там Гулдос.  
Помолчали.  
— Почему именно меня?   
— Либо здесь рассвет и закат поменялись местами, либо время идет назад. А время — это к тебе.  
Действительно. Язык пламени скользнул по воздуху снизу вверх, ловя капли в туманной дымке. Хазарда явно передернуло, но Золрат не обратил внимания — в глубине воронки ему виделись строки символов. Плохо. Отвратительно.  
— Здесь был порт, — вопросом это не было, бывший элементаль не стал отвечать. И там тоже порт, кажется. — А Гулдос почему, он же был глубже, воронка движется?  
— Наверное. Он в основном ругается, — ледяная рука потерла такой же висок, — и меня не слышит. Так мы ничего не выясним.  
— Жаль.  
— А ты...  
— А я сразу не скажу, — только то, что кто-то решил поиграть с реальностью. — Ты бы шел отсюда... я потом расскажу.  
Хазард явно неодобрительно покачал головой, но ушел.  
Золрат уставился в воронку. Из воронки на него все так же мрачно смотрели строки, складывающие реальность. Нет, один он здесь не разберется. Ортрус читает их быстрее, да и торчать в тумане одному не очень весело.  
Там люди. Там какое-то другое небо.  
А если будет возможность сбежать вовсе...  
Там что-то совершенно другое.  
...почему бы не вместе.  
Здесь они обречены.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Совсем короткое и про Ортруса

Помнить каждое мгновение всего мира. Помнить все, что когда-либо происходило. Не сбежать, не забыть. Некоторые вещи он просто не хотел помнить.  
Он мог помнить все.  
Это не было настоящим воспоминанием, но это он тоже помнил: чужую радость, свет и тепло. Он помнил _движение_, которое влияло, которое изменяло — он смог чувствовать. Это не было настоящими чувствами. Это не было настоящими ощущениями. И тем не менее он чувствовал: где-то далеко - восхищение, где-то совсем близко - гордость, и вокруг - согревающий свет. Он чувствовал, что сам — движение, что может изменять. И он захотел.  
Желание жгло, воля быть вырывала из уютного кокона света, он вспыхнул  
и наконец _Ортрус _открыл глаза.  
***  
Уже тогда он мог видеть все, что происходило - и что происходит. Уже тогда ничто прошедшее не было для него тайной. Уже тогда он должен был осознавать ответственность.  
Но он наблюдал за работающим Ансиэлем, пропитываясь уютом и теплом от его слов и смеха — мастер подарил ему эту жизнь. Но он говорил с Дарой, обретая все больше уверенности — она дала ему имя.  
Каждую секунду он продолжал тратить на изучение всего, что его окружало. Каждую секунду он тратил на бессмысленное любопытство: разговоры с селестиалами и попытки повторять за смертными; рассматривание убранства небесного города и составление списка всего, что ему еще осталось узнать; пение и игра почему-то на арфе.  
_Все_  
_что не несло_  
_никакого_  
_смысла!_  
Он навсегда запомнил отчаяние и боль, тела погибших, гаснущие - в который уже раз? - глаза Дары. Он не смог бы забыть это, даже если бы захотел. Но это он знал, что нужно хранить, помнить вечно, чтобы избежать повторения ошибок, чтобы не упустить ничего — и никогда.  
Воспоминания, что ему больше не нужны. Чувста, от которых он не в силах избавиться. Он закрывал глаза, но видел все равно - согревающий свет, но чувствовал все равно - улыбку Дары.  
Некоторые вещи он правда не хотел помнить.


End file.
